One example of a laundry dryer of this type is, for example, the Miele model T 4462 C. This laundry dryer is provided with noise-reducing means in the area of the air ducts and the heat exchanger, said noise-reducing means significantly reducing the operating noise of the laundry dryer. However, further measures for noise reduction are necessary in the region of the flow-diverting sections of the air duct.
EP 0 702 105 B1 describes providing the blower housing with an air inlet partly covering the blower wheel on the air intake side and with a funnel-like insert in which means for noise reduction may be incorporated. This permits adaptation to different configurations of the air passageway, but the optimization of the entire blower in terms of blower output and sound emission requires considerable assembly effort.
DE 89 04 738 U1 describes providing a deflector having guide vanes in front of the intake opening of a blower to cause the aspirated air flow to rotate helically. Noise may be produced at the deflector itself due to air turbulence, so that noise reduction can only be achieved within a limited range of flow intensity.
DE 196 44 711 A1 describes providing flow-guide members in a curved gas duct so as to spread or distribute the air flow to the individual process air ducts in the heat exchanger.